The present invention relates to a mask and a method of manufacturing the same, an electroluminescence device and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
Highly fine masks are demanded. For example, in fabrication processes of color organic electroluminescence (hereafter, it is called EL) devices, it is known that organic materials of separate colors are formed by vapor deposition with the use of a mask. As a mask fabrication method, a method of etching base materials is known, but masks manufactured by this method have had a problem that warp and bending are generated because they are very thin.